Aegis
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: Early on, Rin knew that to protect someone meant hurting them, himself, or somebody else. He WAS a very bad child because blood, scars, and broken bones, he was PROUD of it ALL.


**Title:** Aegis

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Horror/Family

**Word Count:** 921

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō.

**Summary:** Early on, Rin knew that to protect someone meant hurting them, himself, or somebody else. He WAS a very bad child because blood, scars, and broken bones, he was PROUD of it ALL.

**Warnings:** Disturbing thoughts. Graphic Situation. Blood, language.

**Chapter:** Age: 5

**A/N:** Well, this is the name of the plate (Aegis) that I think Athena and someone else wore as a breast plate of protection in what, Roman or Greek mythology? Yukio has no idea sometimes, I think, of just how blessed he is.

**Music:** " Lillium " from Elfen Lied & " Euterpe " by Egoist / from Guilty Crown

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

* * *

"No." Rin said firmly, grasping the toy bear in his hand and attempting to rip it away from his little brother Yukio. "Don't play with it."

Yukio frowned and tugged back. For whatever reason his nii-san was being mean today, similar to the bullies Rin usually protected him from. "_No_, I had it _first_ Nii-san. Go play with something else."

Rin growled, annoyed at Yukio. "NO!" Rin tugged harshly, spurring Yukio to grab on with both hands.

"Rin!" Yukio felt tears prickling in his eyes before Rin lunged and began grappling with his younger brother. Both boys clawed and kicked before winding up in an odd circle his Rin's foot on Yukio's forehead and the latter attempting to fend it off with one hand and another still tugging the bear's arms. A moot point since Rin had a better hold, a larger portion of the stuffed toy, and physically stronger than his fraternal twin.

"Okumura!"

Both boys fell apart in surprise at the shout of the teacher, Yukio reflexively releasing the toy and leaving Rin in possession of it. The older twin smiled at the outcome, clutching the toy closely to his chest.

"What is going on here?" Ishikawa-sensei eyed Rin suspiciously and in mild surprise: seeing Rin in a fight? He'd be more surprised if Rin _didn't_ fight for a day. With Yukio? Unheard of. "Who started this?"

Yukio glared, too upset to be bothered about ratting out his brother for the moment. "Nii-san did! He took my bear even though I was playing with it first!"

Ishikawa turned his head toward the blue eyed boy on his right. "Is that true?" He asked slowly, not sure how to quite approach this unique situation.

And Rin, instead of lying of defending himself per usual, only grinned softly. No teeth flashing, just an utterly serene smile down towards the ruined bear. "Yes, I did."

Ishikawa shivered. Rin knew how to speak but wasn't the most articulate boy he'd ever taught. Maybe because it was highly unusual, but Rin's answer unnerved him. Aside from the smile of contentment, not a grin, the boy had taken extra care to enunciate this one grammatically correct sentence accompanied with perfect pronunciation, making it come out slower than usual.

Rin wanted to make it perfectly clear to Ishikawa-sensei that he _was responsible._

The twenty-six year old slowly frowned. "Rin, that wasn't nice at all, and look, Mr. Bear is completely ruined." It was, too, with arms and legs dangling by stretched thread and spilling cotton. "How is anyone going to play with it now? You should treat the things you like better if you want to play with them and waited your turn after Yukio-kun was finished."

"Didn't wanna' play with it," Rin said, staring into the teacher's eyes without a hint of hesitation. "I just _wanted_ it."

Ishikawa stared stunned and unsure of what to say to that before settling with sighing. "Well, it's done for now. Take it outside to the trash and come back in immediately. You're in timeout the rest of recess."

The dark blue haired boy simply turned away and started walking. The teacher stared a moment longer at the retreating boy's back before turning his own way and grabbing Yukio's hand. "Come, we'll find you another toy Yukio-kun."

Sea-foam eyes only glistened with the remnants of tears as he was still confused as to what had just transpired with his brother.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Rin grinned at the side of the trashcan, finally removing the bear from his hold with it firmly pressed into his chest and ignored the dozen or so razor blades spilling forth through the cloth of its belly, some having nestled themselves in the tender skin and flesh of his own chest. He didn't question when it started, how he knew when something was after Yukio, something bad was going to happen, or why someone would do this.

The boy started picking at the shiny ragged pieces of steel, watching in passing interest as the skin stretched away from his body when he pulled until he gave particularly harsh tugs to remove them completely and toss them into the trash with minimal pain. These weren't serrated like the cooking knives in the kitchen, so they didn't hurt nearly as much. The little boy pouted when he finished. He wasn't careful this time, but Yukio just wouldn't let go. Now his shirt was torn and the stupid things inside of the bear had made him bleed easily into his shirt. Rin shrugged, knowing he was going to be yelled at anyway, a little longer wouldn't hurt him.

The boy removed his shirt tossing it away as well before staring in fascination at his wounds. They healed quickly, and were already closing but still taking longer than he liked. Rin licked his hand, scowling at the taste before rubbing it over the bleeding slits. The skin bubbled as it seemed to melt and fuse together. Rin laughed, licking his red hand and finding it more pleasant this time as he continued, glad he had discovered this neat talent of his.

He finished cleaning his hand in the same manner after closing the last cut. The young boy turned away. Yukio was safe today, so he was happy. It angered him though; that whoever it was still hadn't given up. Hurting nice people was wrong, so when he met the one trying to harm his baby brother.

Well, Rin glanced back towards the trash can; he was going to _make them bleed_.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_Yeah, this is a tad bit screwed up, isn't it? This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I think I'm going to make it 4 to 5 chapters or so. A small chapter story, probably. What do you guys think of it?_


End file.
